fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Rabbit Hole (Viper version)
Brermeerkat presents Viper in Wonderland Starring Lucy Liu as Viper Celine Dion as the singing voice of Viper Grey DeLisle as Kitty Katswell Trenton Rogers as Berlioz Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket Maurice LaMarche as Pepe Le Pew Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Honest John Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner John Goodman as Sulley Billy Crystal as Mike Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia Richard Libertini as Dijon the Thief Dave Foley as Flik Jennessa Rose as Abigail Jim Cummings as Tigger James Woods as Warren T. Rat Will Ryan as Digit Jeannie Elias as Jerry Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Foghorn Leghorn Billie Whitelaw as Messina and Nathan Lane as Timon Chorus: Viper in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Viper in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a female cat with mid-length, wavy black hair, tan fur, lime green eyes, and a long tail, wearing a black suit, a matching belt, a white headband, a matching sweater, gloves, and boots. Her name was Kitty Katswell, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Julien and Maurice, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Pabbie-" Kitty was cut off when a tail waved at her face. "Viper!" Sitting on a branch was a female snake with green scales and azure eyes, wearing two white lotus flowers on her head. Her name was Viper, Kitty's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Kitty. Accompanying her on a branch was a black kitten, wearing a red ribbon around his neck. His name was Berlioz. "I'm listening," Viper told Kitty in a bored voice. As Viper continued making her daisy chain, Kitty continues reading. "And even Pabbie, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Moses and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Viper placed her completed daisy chain on Berlioz's head, who shook it off onto Kitty's head. Viper giggled, but Kitty shouted, "Viper! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mother." Viper apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures," Kitty responded. Viper rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Kitty asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Viper's head. She picked up Berlioz and set him on her lap. "That's it, Berlioz! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Berlioz nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Viper continued. This perplexed Berlioz, who shook his head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Viper. "Nope." replied Berlioz. Viper jumped down to the ground, and Kitty was too busy reading to notice. "In my world," Viper said, "You wouldn't say meow. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Viper.'" "I don't know if I can do that." said Berlioz. "Oh, but you would." Viper said as she picked up her cat. She started to slither away. "You'd be just like people, Berlioz, and all the other animals too." She put Berlioz down in a flower bed, as Viper said, "Why, in my world..." Viper: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Viper drops a flower on Berlioz and he bats it away. Viper lies down in the daisy field. Viper: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Viper: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Viper: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Viper: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Viper and Berlioz lie down on the riverbank. Viper: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Viper closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Berlioz's jaws dropped and he did take a double take. The reflection was a green cricket with antennae, wearing a blue top hat with a yellow band around it. He also wears an orange shirt, yellow tie, tan pants, white gloves, and a black trenchcoat. He also carried an umbrella. His name was Jiminy Cricket. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. "Viper! I see something coming our way!" Berlioz called out, as he started to tug on Viper, trying to get the snake's attention. "Oh, Berlioz," Viper said. "It's just a cricket with a trenchcoat..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Jiminy pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Viper added in surprise, "And a watch!" Jiminy looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh my goodness gracious!" Jiminy exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Viper said. "What could a cricket possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the cricket and Berlioz followed his owner, as Viper yelled, "Please, sir!" Jiminy: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Viper stopped and said to her cat, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Berlioz chased after him, "Mister Cricket! Wait!" Jiminy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Jiminy reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Jiminy: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Viper and Berlioz ran to the rabbit hole and Viper got down on her stomach. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said. "I should say." Berlioz said in agreement. Viper started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Berlioz, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Viper said as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had led to another large hole. Berlioz was lucky enough not to fall also, as he watched Viper fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Berlioz!" Viper shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the snake and cat waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs